


Wedding Waltzes

by Mirimea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Objective Third Person, Party, Post-Canon, Pricingham, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/pseuds/Mirimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to (not) celebrate holy matrimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Waltzes

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a little bit of fun with an objective third person narrative. :D

The marriage between Ejau and Nanjala becomes a grand affair and even though neither the bride nor the groom have converted to the hesitantly named Arnoldian church, all of the Elders are invited. They have all gotten increasingly relaxed with their missionary rules by this time and the wedding becomes the perfect excuse to let loose even further. Even Elder McKinley seems to think so and decides to forgo his ordinary missionary uniform to wear the Kanzu that the Mafala family had gifted him with upon the celebration of his one-year anniversary in the village. The rest of them tease him for it, but he takes it all in good humor, and no one can deny that the tunic seems to make him straighten his back and walk with a bit more dignity than usual.

The rest of them opts for their uniforms, washed and pressed as neatly as they can manage; a few of them tries to wear their jackets, but the heat makes them remove them the moment the ceremony is over and the celebration gets started. Elder Price and Elder Cunningham have initiated an unofficial competition between themselves to see who can get their parents to send them the ugliest tie and tonight Elder Price is winning by far with his pink-and-yellow tartan-patterned slip of fabric. The two of them sit side by side during the dinner, nudging each other’s’ shoulders and grinning at things that no one else seems to understand. Their smiles look eerily similar nowadays, as though they have started to merge into each other, somehow.

Alcohol is introduced quite early in the day, both beer and, to the Elders, some sort of undefined moonshine that makes Elder Thomas grimace when he tries it despite Elder McKinley’s disapproving look. Then, when their district leader looks away, he takes another sip, and another, then shrugs and mixes a good amount of it into his Fanta before handing the bottle to Elder Neely.

As far as the Elders of District Nine are concerned, things deteriorate a little after that.

Elder Neely drinks three beers within an hour and passes out at the table, just barely managing to avoid stabbing himself on the carving knife, his left ear resting in the remains of an omelet-like dish. Elder Church and Elder Davis find this immensely funny and begin to decorate his face with pieces of coal from the bonfire.

Elder Thomas, after finishing his Fanta, is the only one not to say no to Sister Mafala’s offer to teach them some of their traditional dances. He rocks it out with more enthusiasm than skill, becomes engulfed in the dancing crowd, and disappears from sight.  

No one is quite sure what happens with Elder Price and Elder Cunningham at first, and no one really cares until Elder McKinley goes to grab a broom from the closet and he hears a sound from it, opens the door cautiously, fully prepared for a rat or an enormous spider to come rushing towards him.

Instead he blinks at the wrinkled uniform shirts, the hand that has found its way under Elder Price’s uniform shirt and is touching the pale skin of his back, the way Elder Price is forced to hunch over to kiss Elder Cunningham’s jawline properly. It looks uncomfortable and warm, and Elder Cunningham’s hand is wrapped around Elder Price’s terrible tie, as though to keep him from moving away.

They both blink at him, startled by the intrusion and the sudden glare of the light from the hallway lamp; Arnold lets go of Elder Price’s tie even though Elder Price doesn’t seem to notice and remains hunched over in what looks like an uncomfortable position. Elder Cunningham rubs his nose. “Oh. Hello!”

That seems to startle Elder Price out of it. He straightens, raises a hand to try and fix his messy hair. He clears his throat.

But before he has the time to open his mouth, Elder McKinley closes the door and heads back to the party without the broom that he had left to fetch. Elder Schrader gives him a confused look when he slips back into his seat again, but he says nothing about his red cheeks.

The sun rises slowly, creating a pale, cloudy morning, eerily silent after the night-long celebration. Elder Thomas comes wandering back to the mission building, shoeless and without his tie, eyes red and expression dazed. He heads directly towards the bathroom, but in the doorway he is met by a rumpled-looking Elder Price, with a five-o’clock shadow and what looks like a good amount of hickeys covering his neck and, for some reason, his cheek. He appears to be walking with a bit of a limp. 

They nod to each other with a special kind of understanding before Elder Price steps out of the bathroom; Elder Thomas finds himself smiling despite his piercing headache. Today is a new day, and things are different now. But it is good; oh man, everything is _good_.  


End file.
